


Synergy

by Krakenprincess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Hunterhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakenprincess/pseuds/Krakenprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small breather in the middle of a mission is not the time for bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I was challenged to write this for my dear friend Rae, who would take upon her to write something for me in return. She chose "Hunterhusbands vs. Ninjas" as prompt and here we are.  
> \----------------------------

 

„It's just not right, you know?“

Leon didn't even try to repress a sigh anymore. It wouldn't have made a difference, anyway. He did, however, bite back the remark that if he hadn't known before, he sure did now because Dante had mentioned it about ten times already. In a rather short time period, he might have added. Instead, he just meticulously reloaded his gun, his movements a little more clipped than strictly necessary.

„I mean,“ said Dante, who obviously was not very good at reading the subtle body language of exasperated gun reloading, “they're ninjas, for crying out loud. They shouldn't be so easy to spot!” Here, he swung his sword demonstratively, neatly separating the head of an attacking ninja from its body, sending them rolling into two different corners. “Where's the fun in that, otherwise?”

He gave his companion a semi-outraged look, which Leon suspected to not be so semi after all, considering how much the other liked a good fight. He wondered if he should mention that he, as a mere human, actually had quite some difficulties spotting the speedy, hooded figures – which he suspected to not be fully human, no human was that quick – his otherwise flawless aim suffering quite a bit as a result. Again, he decided against it; Dante was cocky enough as is, he didn't need to add to it.

He pulled back the slide of his pistol with an energetic movement, chambering the first round of the new magazine, ready to use again. Not that he needed it right at the moment. The ninjas seemed to have developed a sort of respect for the blade swinging at them and had stopped attacking directly, retreating momentarily. Probably to gather forces and form a new strategy. He wondered if he had enough time to reload the shotgun as well and decided to test it. “We're here to retrieve a sample, not for your personal amusement, Dante.” He reached for the ammunition, placing two shells into the loading port. “And if some rich guy somewhere really wants that sample as well and decides to sic ninjas on us, it's hardly our place to complain about the difficulty, or lack of thereof, I'd think.” Maybe he would have time to arm up the rocket launcher as well. Rocket launchers were a handy thing to have, after all. Probably a bit messy against non-zombies, but then again, who knew what those ninjas were made of.

Just as he was about to finally pat down his pockets in order to see if he had a rotten egg left, the ninjas leaped into action, all at once, seemingly from all sides. Reflexes kicking in, Leon drew his pistol, ready to face the horde, but instead found himself picked up and swung over a broad shoulder, which then proceeded to carry him out of the room at great speed. He vaguely wondered if the ninjas would implode upon colliding in a giant ninja-heap in the middle of the room, but never finished the thought as he was gingerly placed back on solid ground. Or roof, in this particular instance.

“Well,” Leon said after a moment, because he felt the need to say something, what else was he going to do when he had just been carried out of a room with the grace of a bag of potatoes, “that works too, I guess.”  
Dante grinned and casually swung an arm around his shoulders. “Don't worry. I promise to get you and the sample safely out of here. Easy.” Then, grin intensifying, he picked Leon up again, bridal style this time, and jumped off the roof, into the night and its many and most probably messy encounters.

 

_Ah_ , thought Leon, _I'm the escort mission, then. Awesome._

 


End file.
